In The Real World
by Crazy-Pairing-Girl
Summary: My life was fine. Then when THEY came, it became amazing. But soon THEY caused my friends to become enemies, and I have to fix all of the trouble that bringing them in has caused. TxH
1. Chapter 1

In The Real World

**Hello, and welcome to my first ever HTTYD fanfic! I thought a good start would be to write a fic where they come to life!... Again. I mean, I write this type of thing A TON. But this will be slightly different. This first chapter will be dedicated to learning about the human, real-life characters. I will be included. And you should know that until I learn more about this movie, I will not be posting the second chapter. Anyway, consider this a prologue.**

**I don't own HTTYD.**

I awoke one Monday morning, to the sound of my alarm clock blaring. I groaned and smacked my hand on the clock, effectively silencing it.

I sighed and lifted myself so I was sitting upright, and stretched my arms into the air. I lifted my legs so they were stretched in front of me, releaving the tired feeling in my limbs.

That done, I got up and walked to my dresser, where my outfit for the day was hanging on a knob. A light blue polo and khaki skirt, as well as black velcro Skechers.

As soon as I finished getting dressed, I realized I had forgotten my glasses. I reached to the corner of my bedside table and grabbed them. They were purple plastic framed glasses, and were shaped into medium-sized rectangles.

When I had put them on, I darted out of my room, and my little shih tzu puppy, Echo was waiting right outside my door. I gave him a small pat on the head, and headed into the living room, then the kitchen, then the back bathroom. I snatched my brush and started to comb my light brown hair, and as usual there was that strand that just wouldn't stay down.

After I finally got my hair under control, I grabbed my toothbrush and began brushing.

When _that _was done, I headed out the front door and headed down the street to the bus stop. I paused at a particular house, when I saw my friend Victoria coming out.

Victoria is really nice, and she's always smiling. She's also a pretty good student, I mean we both take AP Algebra, and Enriched Louisiana History.

Anyway, she has brown hair that barely reaches her shoulders, and brown eyes. She sometimes complains that she's too short, but personally I think that us taller kids are just overgrown, and she's a normal size.

"Hey Tara!" Victoria called to me.

"Hi Victoria!" I responded. We walked up to the bus stop together, asking each other random questions.

"If you could either bring 'How To Train Your Dragon' to life, or go _into _it, which would you choose?" I asked. She thought a moment.

"If I went in, then people would never believe me if I said I did. If I bring them to life, though, then they'll HAVE to believe me... I choose to bring it to life" she answered. I nodded, it did make sense. After all, you'd want to tell people about it, right?

Just then the bus pulled up, and we got on, along with two other girls who were at the stop. Victoria and I plopped down in a seat in the middle of the bus, with me at the window seat.

...

By the time we made it to the school, I had about ten minutes to eat breakfast. Victoria didn't eat breakfast at school, so she went straight to the auditorium. I went through the line, and got my cinnamon roll and chocolate milk. For some odd reason the food they serve is always served in small portions, but I guess it didn't really matter, because I had eaten half a bagle today.

When I sat down, I started looking around the cafeteria. I spotted Blaire, another one of my friends, in the line. I waved at her, and she grinned and waved back.

Blaire is very sweet. She wears pink braces, and has extremely curly blonde hair down to her jaw. Her eyes are sky blue, and nearly every day she wears a white shirt and khaki pants. Except on Jean Day, on that day she wears her spirit shirt and blue jeans. Today was Monday, which meant she was in white shirt and khaki pants. I'd say she and Victoria are around the same size.

She, Victoria and I all sit together in Louisiana History, along with another girl named Molly.

Around two minutes after I had waved to her, Blaire came up to me and sat down, sitting her food in front of her.

"Hello, Tara!" Blaire said happily.

"Hi Blaire!" I returned the greeting. Then we began discussing this movie I had recommended to her.

"I watched it, and it was AMAZING. I never thought I'd like it, but I really did!" she giggled. I laughed.

"It really was cool. 'How To Train Your Dragon' is the greatest movie ever!" I declared. She smiled.

"True dat!" she laughed. We had a little giggle attack then, just as the bell rang. Since we both only had three minutes to make it to class, we picked up our remaining food and tossed it into a trash can, before heading to the staircase and going to our separate classes.

I went into my AP Algebra class, which was my first period. I headed to my desk, where my friend Kaitlyn was sitting across from me. Sydnee and Ashley weren't there, yet.

"Hello, Kaitlyn" I greeted my desk-mate. She waved, not even looking up from the book she was reading.

Kaitlyn is also extremely nice, and funny too. She has pink braces, and brown hair down to her shoulder blades. Her eyes are green. I think she's in between my height and Victoria's height, though I'm not really sure.

I glanced at the cover of her book. 'Al Capone Does My Shirts' We were having a test on that in fourth period, so no wonder she was reading. She probably wanted to make sure she could get a good grade, or something. I decided not to bother her, and pulled out my homework from the weekend.

About half a second before the bell rang, Sydnee and Ashley finally came running through the door. They sat down, Sydnee next to me and Ashley next to Kaitlyn.

Sydnee is really cool, and nice. She has long black hair and black eyes. She's about my height, but... I'm not gonna say she's _fat,_ but she is _larger_ than me. Not really obese, so don't get the wrong idea! **(A/N Sydnee if you're reading this, I don't mean to insult you!)**

Ashley has brownish-blonde hair, and green eyes. Her hair is short in the front, and in the back she has it down to her shoulder blades. She's my height and size, more or less.

The teacher called roll, and then we did the Class Work, which was basically not that hard. All we had to do was add and subtract some numbers, and my group was done before everyone else, which meant we could talk while the teacher helped the other kids.

"Sydnee, do you think it's possible to take a lizard, add bat wings, and make it like fifty times larger to create a dragon?" Ashley asked seriously. The reason she asked Sydnee was because the FIRST time we talked about crossing two animals, Sydnee started saying ridiculous stuff, like 'NO! You can't do that! NO!'

And ever since, we had liked messing with her and gene splicing.

"No! Dragons don't exist!" Sydnee whined, and the rest of us giggled.

The rest of class was spent working on number lines, until second period came.

Second period is the WORST, at least for me, because none of my friends are in that class. I think I'll skip over, to fourth period.

...

In fourth period, which is technically my fourth and fifth rolled into one, I plopped down in my seat. I sit one row down from the front, on the far right in the middle row.

Victoria sits one seat to the left, two rows down from me. I waved at her as I entered the classroom. She waved back.

Then, the bell rang, and Mrs. Green came in.

"Alright, everyone. Today I want _half_ of you to read your reports to the class, and the other half will read them tomorrow" she stated. She called up half the boys and half the girls. I wasn't one of them, not that I minded. I'd rather check my finished report over tonight, than read a report with errors today.

Victoria got to read her report on myths, both current, like Bigfoot, and old, like Medusa.

Kaitlyn wrote a report on the effects of video games on the teenage mind. Sydnee's was similar, except hers was on movies.

And myself, even though I never read it to the class. I wrote about the myths on stars from ancient times. Some people used to believe they were spirits, others believed they were representations of the gods.

Anyway, I listened closely to the reports, and some of the stuff scarred me. Who writes about intestines, and adds pictures?!

Well, that's all that really happened that was interesting in the day. But soon, my days would be filled with excitement that could only be imagined... Until that night.

I was sitting outside, watching the stars. When suddenly, I saw a streak cross the sky. I had never seen a shooting star before, and I quickly thought of a wish.

"I wish How To Train Your Dragon would come to life!" I shouted to the skies, just quiet enough to not be heard. I watched the star disappear, before heading to bed.

And that's how it all started...


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**I have some things to clear up. First, I'm changing the genre from Humor/Romance to Drama/Romance. It will have some humorous moments, but only in choice areas. Second, I am changing the summary. I have a completely different idea of where to go in this fic, and I intend to change the summary accordingly. Hopefully it's still good.**

**I don't own HTTYD.**

I awoke the next morning to my alarm clock blaring, again. I attempted to move my arms, but something was holding them down. I opened my eyes, and was met with a pair of green ones. After processing the image in my brain for a moment, I shrieked. LOUD. Loud enough to scare whatever _it_ was off of me and into the wall. I got a good look at it, and...

It was a dragon.

More specifically, Toothless. From How To Train Your Dragon. And he was in my room. I shrieked again.

After a moment, footsteps were coming down the hall. I was vaguely aware that my alarm clock was still going, and reached over to turn it off, just before two figures burst through the door.

One was my mom. The other was Hiccup.

I blinked. This was _not_ happening. It just wasn't... Even though I knew I had woken up, and it wasn't a dream. I can tell when I'm dreaming, no matter how farfetched it is.

And this wasn't one. No matter how badly I wanted it to be.

I shook my head.

"M-mom... What's... Why are they here?" I asked, more like begged. It was like I was begging her to tell me that it was all a dream, or a hallucination. But she just looked at me, half nervous, half guilty.

"They dropped from the sky. They needed shelter from the rain. I remembered you'd made me promise to let anyone from an alternate dimension stay with us... I'm sorry I didn't wake you" she apologized. I nodded, too nervous and confused to say anything.

Was it because of my wish? Did all of this happen because I _wished_ for it? I wasn't sure. I bit my lip.

"Are the others here?" I choked out. She simply nodded.

"Why don't you put on your clothes and glasses, and then come meet them" she suggested, though it came across as a command. She obviously knew I was the one to bring this about, but I wasn't a hundred percent sure.

I'd made this wish before, on my birthday candles. I somehow thought it was more than just a wish. Maybe I was supposed to help with something? Or was it destiny? I couldn't be sure, and I wasn't sure if I was supposed to or wanted to know.

I just nodded in response to my mom, and she nodded back before leading Hiccup and Toothless out of my room.

I slowly, carefully got up. As if time and space itself would be destroyed if I moved too fast. I carefully put on my glasses, and then went to my dresser. I smiled softly as I saw my favorite outfit on the hanger. Red top, navy skirt, and black velcro Skechers. I managed to get it on without making any noise at all, and for some reason that felt like a good thing. I slowly, carefully went to the door.

I was reminded of one time I was eight. I was so young, and my mom had made the mistake of letting me watch a scary movie. It wasn't adult scary, like with blood and stuff. But... It was scary to _me._ And every night after, for two months, I would be scared to open my door, as if there would be a witch or something behind the door when I opened it. I smiled again at the memory, and also giggled a bit.

I knew now that there was no witch, murderer, ghost, or anything of the sort. Just a bunch of movie characters. That relaxed me enough to the point that I was able to open the door, and step into the living room without being _too_ scared. I was slightly frightened. But I wasn't terrified, at least. That was a start.

I went into the living room, and my mom was the first to notice me. She nudged Astrid, sitting to her right, and motioned to me. The she-warrior looked, and raised an eyebrow.

"Hi. I'm, uh, Tara..." I muttered, catching the attention of everyone else. They looked up, and also raised their eyebrows.

"Um... Hi. Your mom says that you know us... So..." Astrid said, nervously. I touched my cheek, a basic habit of nervousness that I had obtained.

"I... Would you like to come to school with me?" I blurted. They looked at me, some stunned, some confused. Some even a mix of the two.

"What's 'school'?" Hiccup asked suspiciously. I figured, they _were_ from medieval times. They probably didn't have school back then, though I wasn't totally sure.

"It's where kids go to learn, how to read, write, do math..." I mumbled, barely heard. The Vikings looked even more shocked now.

"You _learn?_" Stoick asked, clearly not buying it. I just nodded, still worried.

"Fine, but since _kids_ go, shouldn't just us go?" Fishlegs pointed out, gesturing to himself and his friends. They were the closest to 'kids' as I would get, so I nodded again.

"Great. So, when do we leave for 'school'?" Tuffnut spoke up, saying the word like it was a foreign language. I looked at the watch on my mom's iPhone. 6:25. The time I usually leave for the bus stop.

"Right now" I simply stated. I led Astrid, Hiccup, Tuffnut, Ruffnut, and Fishlegs out the door. As I was about to close the door, Toothless stuck his head out. He obviously wanted to come. I sighed and let him out, before closing the door once more.

As we passed by Victoria's house, she was just coming out the door.

"Hi Ta-" she stopped and stared at them. She marched to me, and grabbed me by the shoulder, looking me in the eye.

"How?" she asked. I shook my head, showing I didn't know myself. She frowned and released me.

"Can I ride a dragon to school?" she asked, this time speaking to the characters. Hiccup shook his head.

"Maybe later" he said. Victoria understood.

"Fine" she pouted. We then talked the entire time as we made our way to the bus stop. Victoria asked a bunch of questions, most of which couldn't be answered.

When the bus came, we realized we had a problem. Toothless couldn't fit on the bus.

"Hiccup, why don't you ride Toothless? You can follow the bus" I suggested. Hiccup thought about that and nodded.

"That could work" he agreed. So while Victoria, Fishlegs, Ruffnut, Tuffnut, Astrid and I mounted the bus, Hiccup climbed on the dragon. When the other two kids, who I knew as Cherie and Sylvia, were on, the bus driver quickly closed the doors and started driving. It was like this every day. I choked back my laughter as the movie characters fell over.

Sylvia, a sweet sixth-grade girl with brown hair, blue-green eyes and blue and black glasses sat across the aisle from Victoria and I. She seemed intrigued, and it didn't take a rocket scientist to figure out what she was interested in.

"So, how'd you do it?" she whispered. I shrugged.

"I made a wish last night, and I found them in my house this morning" I responded. Sylvia looked impressed.

Cherie was obviously interested, but she just kept silent. I shrugged as the bus pulled to the next stop. As the kids started to get on, they all looked stunned. They either started talking to Victoria, the characters, or me.

It was like this until we made it to school. And it only got worse when we stepped off. A huge swarm of kids ran to us, and I had to quickly explain what happened while leading the characters to the cafeteria for breakfast. I noticed when Hiccup joined us and was in the swarm with us, and so was Toothless. Right away people were asking to ride him. Hiccup answered the same as he answered Victoria. 'Maybe later'

So I headed into the cafeteria, finally. They had little tiny muffins, which were pretty good. I grabbed one, a pear, and chocolate milk. Then I watched the characters stare at me. I sighed.

"Just grab some food" I explained. They nodded and got what I had gotten. Then I paid for my food with my card, and reached into my backpack for my emergency money to pay for theirs.

That done, I went to go sit where Blair and I usually sat, to discover that she was already there. When she heard me approaching, she looked up, opened her mouth to greet me, and noticed them. She looked between me, and the characters, over and over her eyes darted back and forth. I couldn't help but laugh.

Regardless of her reaction, she managed to calm down enough to speak.

"You… brought them here?" she asked. I nodded.

"Wow…" was all she could say. She quickly launched into the same questions everyone else had been asking. How did it happen? Would they be able to go back?

I was able to answer the first one, but the second one… I had no idea what to say. She noticed and began talking to the characters.

When the bell rang, I suddenly got a crazy idea. I smirked to myself as I led the characters upstairs to the Algebra class.

Once outside the door, I asked that they stay behind for a moment. They seemed unsure.

"I'll call you in when it's time" I assured them. They reluctantly agreed. So I went in and smiled as I saw Sydnee already at her desk. I strolled up to her confidently.

"So, Sydnee. Remember yesterday when you said that dragons don't exist?" I asked, very abnormally loudly. Everyone, including the teacher, heard. But the teacher didn't bother saying anything, since he looked so interested.

"Yeah, what about it?" she asked, confused. I just grinned and turned to the door.

"Come on in, guys!" I called, cupping my hands over my mouth. All the characters walked in, including Toothless. Sydnee was rendered speechless. Ashley, Kaitlyn and I all cracked up at her expression.

"Looks like you were wrong!" Kaitlyn managed to say in between the laughter. Sydnee broke out of her trance and sighed, holding up her hands in defeat.

"Okay, you win" she muttered. The teacher came up to the characters and me.

"Well, looks like we have some guests. Are you okay with sitting on the floor?" he asked. They nodded uncertainly.

"Great" he said. He guided them to an open area of the room where they could see everything.

"Alright class, time to work. Open your books to page 159" he said when he was back at his desk. We did as we were told.

"Now, I want you to work numbers 13 through 20" he stated, and right on cue we whipped out our algebra folders.

…

After first period was over, I headed to my locker to place my book and folder inside.

Second period is Earth science, but we actually do more. She teaches us about the other sciences (Life science, and the other one I forgot) and sometimes we use iPads, but that's mainly just to look things up and write about. Her name is Mrs. Smith, and she's very nice. She only gives us homework on Tuesdays and Thursdays.

Anyway, when we walked into class, we spotted Mrs. Smith writing at her desk. I made the characters stay at the door, while I went to tell her about our guests.

"Um, Mrs. Smith?" I said nervously. She looked up quickly.

"I uh, have some guests today…" I muttered, gesturing to them. She glanced, and instantly shot up out of her chair. I could tell that she was stunned.

"Wow, um… Okay. Well just have them sit at the back, where there are some empty chairs" she suggested, gesturing to the back row. I nodded and went to escort the characters to the chairs, then heading to my seat just a few rows up.

All the other kids pulled out their textbooks from underneath their chairs, and I did too.

…

After Earth Science, I had gym. Yesterday my friend, Brittany was absent due to a doctor's appointment. But she was there today, and she was sitting in the usual spot. It was as far away from the other girls as we could get, but still close enough so that the teacher wouldn't accidentally mark us absent. I led the characters down to the gym, which was right next to the cafeteria. In fact you can't even get there from the eighth grade building (which I am in) without going through the lunchroom.

Anyway, when we entered I saw her sitting right where we usually sat. I climbed the bleachers and sat next to her, while the characters just sat down on the gym floor. Brittany stared at them for a moment before turning to me.

"So you got them to come to life?" she asked. I nodded, having a feeling of where this was going.

You see, I always joked around with her, saying that if I ever managed to get the HTTYD characters to come to life, the first thing I would do is get Toothcup to happen. Needless to say, she usually took me seriously. And she didn't really approve, either.

"Well, whatever you do, DON'T-" I cut her off.

"Get them to date. I'll try not to" I said, though I didn't exactly promise anything. But it seemed to be enough for her, and I wondered for a moment if maybe she was taking it as a guaranteed promise.

…

After gym, I led the characters to my English class. Mrs. Green was already there, and much like everyone else, she was shocked. But having dealt with it the entire day, I just told the characters to sit on the floor and then sat in my own chair.

I finally got to read my report on star myths, and everyone loved it. They should, too. I had spent tons of hours researching for it.

…

Finally, the school day was over. The only person who hadn't spoken to me of the HTTYD characters was Molly, but she hardly ever spoke to me anyway. She was Victoria's friend before we met, and once I met her she was always ignoring me for no reason.

Ah, well. After I made it home I got started on my Science homework. Since I did the rest of the week's homework yesterday, like my weekly Algebra worksheet, I spent only about fifteen minutes before being finished.

I sighed. I was really bored, and I had freaking movie characters in my home! What was wrong with me?

But then my mom brought out gifts, and I remembered that my birthday was today. We were celebrating on Saturday, but my mom still wanted to give me gifts today.

"What's going on?" Hiccup asked. I just smiled.

"Oh, nothing. It's just that today is my fourteenth birthday" I said. Hiccup then told the other characters, who all wished me a happy year.

"Thanks, guys" I grinned, before tearing through my gifts.

The first thing I opened was a twenty-five dollar iTunes gift card. Then I opened this radio-alarm that hooks up to your iPod, which I had wanted since my big sister gave me her old iPod. The last thing I got was a new PC game, The Sims 3, which would replace the disc I lost in our move.

"Thanks, mom" I said, hugging her. I turned to the characters who were watching me in interest.

"Well, we should get to bed… Where are you guys sleeping?" I asked nervously. They all laughed.

"We're vikings! We can sleep on the floor!" Stoick said. I nodded uncertainly as I headed to my bedroom.

You can tell which room is my room, because there's a sign on the door, which I made, that says 'WARNING: A FANGIRL LIVES BEYOND THIS POINT' And the first time Victoria saw it, she said she was now scared. But I know she was only kidding, at least I hoped she was.

**Ahem. Sorry if this sucked, but I really tried. But I couldn't really think of anything much better than this…**


End file.
